southparkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Świąteczne piosenki pana Hankeya
Świąteczne piosenki pana Hankeya (Mr. Hankey’s Christmas Classics) – piętnasty odcinek trzeciej serii Miasteczka South Park. Jego premiera odbyła się 1 grudnia 1999, tydzień po premierze płyty Mr. Hankey’s Christmas Classics. Fabuła Kowboj Timmy śpiewa piosenkę „Pan Hankey, świąteczne gówno” wraz z chórem dzieci. Potem następuje przedstawienie prowadzącego programu, pana Hankeya, siedzącego w świątecznie udekorowanym salonie. Prowadzący oznajmia, że będzie to odcinek złożony ze świątecznych piosenek, po czym zapowiada kolejne piosenki. Kyle Broflovski pokazuje swojemu bratu, Ike’owi, zabawkowy bączek i uczy go się nim bawić, śpiewając piosenkę „Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel”. Po chwili przyłączają się do niego Eric Cartman i Stan Marsh, śpiewając własne wersy. Następnie dołączają się także rodzice Kyle’a, a jego ojciec podczas śpiewania wyznaje miłość aktorce Courteney Cox. Następna scena rozgrywa się w piekle, gdzie smutny Adolf Hitler śpiewa piosenkę „O Tannenbaum” i przypomina sobie wszystkie swoje wspomnienia związane ze świątecznymi choinkami. Przechodząc obok, zauważa go Szatan, który próbuje go pocieszyć, śpiewając piosenkę „Czas na gwiazdkę w piekle”. Pan Mackey, przebrany za świąteczny dzwoneczek, śpiewa piosenkę „Carol of the Bells”. Następnie Cartmana śpiewają „Tę świętą noc”, ale zmienia on kilka wersów, żeby przekazać publiczności, jak bardzo kocha dostawać słodycze i prezenty. Podczas lekcji w szkole, pan Garrison śpiewa uczniom piosenkę „Wesołych, kurwa, świąt”, wyjaśniając, jak to w grudniu każdego roku jeździ po różnych krajach i stara się siłą zmusić ich do świętowania Bożego Narodzenia. Shelly Marsh śpiewa piosenkę „I Saw Three Ships”, ale Kyle i Stan ciągle jej przerywają, śmiejąc się z niej za jej plecami. Pod koniec piosenki dziewczyna nie wytrzymuje i rzuca w chłopców pianinem, na którym sobie akompaniowała. Święty Mikołaj i Jezus Chrystus, którzy występują na scenie w barze, śpiewają różne kolędy na ich temat. Po krótkiej chwili narasta pomiędzy nimi konflikt, ale ostatecznie wspólnie kończą koncert. Ostatnią piosenkę, „Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas”, śpiewa sam pan Hankey i obsada serialu. Odcinek kończy się na tym, gdy nieznany prezenter spełnia swoją obietnicę, którą było „po filmie nastukam małpoludowi”. Postacie * Pan Hankey * Kyle Broflovski * Ike Broflovski * Eric Cartman * Stan Marsh * Kenny McCormick * Sheila Broflovski * Gerald Broflovski * Bradley Biggle * Herbert Garrison * Szatan * Adolf Hitler * Demony * John F. Kennedy * John F. Kennedy Jr. * Jezus Chrystus * Święty Mikołaj * Shelly Marsh * Pan Mackey * Księżna Diana * Michael Landon * Kim Dzong-il Ciekawostki Za kulisami = * Matka Adolfa Hitlera ma taki sam model postaci jak matka Jimmy’ego. * „Have Yoursefl a Merry Little Christmas” to jedyna piosenka, której tekst nie został zmieniony. Zrobiono to na cześć aktorki głosowej Mary Kay Bergman, która zmarła w tym samym roku. Podczas śpiewania wersu „Happy golden days of yore” postacie, którym aktorka użyczała głosu (tj. Wendy Testaburger, Sheila Broflovski, burmistrz McDaniels, Veronica Crabtree i Liane Cartman), były otoczone białą mgiełką. * Po zobaczeniu tego odcinka, Courteney Cox podziękowała za wspomnienie o niej w serialu. |-| Odniesienia do popkultury = * Przed i po każdej przerwie na reklamę, pojawia się nieznany prezenter, który mówi „po filmie nastukam małpoludowi”. Jest to nawiązanie do pirackiej kopii świątecznego filmu z uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen zatytułowanego The Star Wars Holiday Special. Na jednej z najbardziej rozpowszechnionych kopii znajdowało się podobne nagranie, ale nikt go nigdy nie wyciął. |-| en:Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics es:Clásicos de Navidad del Sr. Mojón it:I classici di Mr. Hankey zh:汉基先生的圣诞特辑 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria trzecia